50 Random Words Of Izzy And DJ
by Double RJ
Summary: Using a Random Word Generator I have created 50 short sweet words of Izzy x DJ! Enjoy!


**I'm so glad I actually did this: I used a Random Word Generator for a "50 Random Words Of" story!**

**The couple I am using is Izzy x DJ.**

**Becuase it's one of my favorite fanon pairings!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Station<strong>

"Wow, this place is so much nicer then the last police station I was at. This fat cop arrested me because I brought my pet snake Snakey to the food court and it slithered into this little girls backpack and she didn't realize it and then when she wanted to leave she freaked out when she went to put her doll away and there was a small riot and-OH, DJ, HI HONEY! I knew I could count on you to bail me out of here!"

"Anytime, Izzy,"

**2. Sketch**

When Izzy snuck into DJ's room to leave him a gift of chocolate covered crickets, she noticed a sketch of DJ and herself sitting on a hill watching the stars on his desk.

When DJ returned to his room about an hour later, he saw someone had added a large bazooka being held in Izzy's hand and a family of deer sitting around DJ on his sketch, and he chuckled.

**3. Commitment**

"Dude, why are you even dating that psycho hose beast?" Duncan asked.

"Two things," DJ said. "I made a commitment to her and I'm gonna stick with it, and I love being with her,"

"Whatever dude. It's your funeral,"

**4. Keystroke**

DJ awoke at 2:33 in the morning because of the sound of rapid keystrokes. He saw Izzy sitting at the computer they kept in their bedroom, and he walked over to her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What'cha doing Izzy?" he asked.

Izzy turned, wide awake, and grinned. "DJ, look! I just booked us a flight to the Phillipines!" she cried, looking very happy.

DJ smiled tiredly, used to his wifes unpredictability, simply asked "When do we leave?".

**5. Misunderstanding**

"DJ!" Justin screamed as the larger teen chased him through the movie lot. "I swear! It was a misunderstanding! I didn't mean to call your girlfriend a psycho slut!"

"He so did DJ!" Izzy cried from the sidelines. "Kill that liar!"

**6. Racist**

Izzy watched the ambulance depart, before turning over to DJ. Her boyfriend was shaking in his seat, his fists clenched, and he was hissing through his teeth.

"Deej?" Izzy asked, her voice oddly soft.

"I...I just can't believe some people are...still like that..." DJ covered his face with his hands and started shaking even worse.

Izzy hugged DJ tight, whispering comforting words as DJ struggled not to let his tears fall.

**7. Violin**

"Izzy," DJ asked carefully. "Is that Courtney's violin?"

"Yep!" Izzy said, swinging it around. "Doesn't it make a great bow-and-arrow?"

**8. Ladder**

LeShawna couldn't believe it when she came out to the pool area of Playa de Losers and saw Izzy and DJ balancing on top of a 15 foot ladder. "What the heck are you two doing?" she cried.

Izzy and DJ stared down at her. "What does it look like?" Izzy asked.

LeShawna looked at DJ questioningly, and he said "You don't want to know,".

**9. Monkey**

While Heather always made fun of Izzy's monkey imitations, DJ found them just so adorable.

**10. Racket**

"Hey DJ," Izzy asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "What should I use to beat up a drug smuggling octopus? A racket, a copy of The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer, or Tom Cruise's denial?"

"A racket," DJ answered with a laugh.

"You sure? Tom Cruise's denial is pretty big," Izzy said.

**11. Art**

When Gwen walked into the art measum, she gasped when she saw Izzy and DJ frozen on top of a marble plate, painted silver.

"What the heck-" Gwen started, but Izzy briefly moved to whisper "Ssh! You'll blow our cover!".

Gwen looked up at DJ. "You don't want to know," he said through his frozen smile.

**12. Hydrogen**

"_I'm a little hydrogen bomb, big and long, drop me from a plane and watch me go BOOM!_" Izzy sang, twisting the tune for I'm A Little Teapot.

"You sure you want me to put this on Youtube, Izzy?" DJ asked, holding the camera.

**13. Departure**

DJ watched the island vanish from sight, and then he turned and sat down on the Boat of Losers, sighing.

"Surprise!" Izzy cried, leaping out from behind DJ, causing him to yell in surprise. "Izzy!" he said as his girlfriend hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think Izzy would just let her DJ go without her, do you?" Izzy said with a sly smile.

"But this means you can't compete anymore!"

"...Crap, didn't think about that,"

**14. Resemblance**

"Hey DJ! Doesn't Courtney bear an odd resemblance to Emilie Claire Barlow?" Izzy suddenly asked DJ one day on the World Tour Jumbo Jet.

DJ looked over at Courtney and shook his head. "Not even close!" he said.

"Well, I'll have to change that! Plastic surgery time!" Izzy cried, holding a scalpel. She ran away before DJ could snatch the scalpel, and he was forced to chase after her.

**15. Slip**

"Oh, I can't wear this," Izzy cried, holding up the costume Chris had said the girls must wear for the challange. "Izzy would SO not look hot in this!"

"Yeah you would," DJ said before he could stop himself. Izzy grinned at him while DJ chided himself for letting that slip, as this event took place before they confessed their feelings to each other.

**16. Shedding**

"DJ! Check it out! Snakey is shedding!" Izzy yelled, holding a 9 foot long snakeskin.

_Slam._

"Oh, he fainted again," Izzy said, looking down at her knocked out boyfriend.

**17. Planet**

"If I had a planet I would name it Creuskuia!" Izzy cried out of nowhere.

"Wow, cool name!" DJ said with a smile, while the others just stared at Izzy wierdly.

**18. Sugar**

"Note to self," DJ said, walking through the ruins of the campgrounds in search of his girlfriend. "Do not allow Izzy to eat an entire bag of sugar,"

**19. Crude**

DJ was sitting talking to Harold and Geoff when Izzy ran over to DJ and dragged him away. "DJ, quick! You need to come screw my brains out!" she screamed, pulling her stunned boyfriend out of the room.

Harold and Geoff stared after them in shock, and then Harold said "Crude, but effective,"

**20. Bus**

"Uh, DJ?" Beth asked, walking up to the tall teen. "You do know your girlfriend tied herself to the roof of the bus, right?"

"Oh, let Izzy have her fun. She's done it before," DJ said, shrugging - although he did keep poking his head out the window to make sure Izzy was alright.

**21. Interview**

"Do you think if I showed up naked for the interview I would get the job?" Izzy asked DJ in a seductive tone.

DJ sure hoped she tried because he was the one interviewing her.

**22. Countryside**

"You were right, the countryside is beautiful DJ," Izzy said as her boyfriend hung on for dear life on the 80 mile-an-hour tractor Izzy was driving.

**23. Love**

"Love?" Izzy asked herself, reading the word on the Random Word Generator. She scoffed. "Love is way too cliche for a DJ x Izzy 50 word fanfic...skipping that one...ooh, Explosion! Perfect word!"

**24. Start**

Izzy believed that the deep love she felt for DJ started when he jumped into the shark infested pool to try and rescue her when she got a leg cramp. DJ's deep love for Izzy had started far before Izzy had saved DJ after he jumped into the pool by biting the shark in the eye.

**25. Zone**

The residents of Playa de Losers during season six of Total Drama had come to designate the 10 feet on both sides of the door to the room Izzy and DJ shared as "Wear Earmuffs Zone".

**26. Exposure**

Duncan said DJ and Izzy needed more exposure as a couple - but a creepy fan pulling Izzy's bikini top off at the beach wasn't the exposure DJ wanted. Even so, the paparazzi photos of DJ beating the creepy fan up got more attention somehow.

**27. Damn**

"Damn, DJ, you got one hell of a tongue!" Izzy cried after they broke the kiss. DJ only laughed and pulled Izzy in for another one.

**28. King**

After they finished building the sandcastle for the challange, DJ was confused when Izzy suddenly placed a crown on his head. "You are the King of this castle!" she proclaimed. Then she put on a crown and whispered "And I am your queen...let's make a prince, baby,"

**29. Mixing**

Izzy winced as Bridgette and Ezekiel puked out the lunch she prepared. "Okay, mixing garlic and caramel into a cornbread recipe? Maybe not a good idea," she said.

"You'll get better," DJ said, putting a comforting hand on Izzy's shoulder. "I'll help you,"

"Yeah! But I also think we should get Bridgette and Ezekiel help...ooh, what a pretty color for puke!"

**30. Signature**

DJ woke up and saw Izzy signing her name on his forhead.

"Mine!" she said, patting his head and then kissing her signature.

**31. Package**

DJ could immediantly tell which package was for his wife - a man in a Hazmat suit delivered it.

**32. Laughing**

DJ loved every part of Izzy - even her mad laughter as she whacked Chef repeatedly with a pink tuna.

**33. Searching**

"Ricky! Ricky! Come on, DJ, I think he might have gone this way!" Izzy called, running off and calling for a "Ricky".

"Who's Ricky?" Gwen asked.

"Her imaginary friend. He's lost," DJ answered, running to catch up with Izzy. Gwen stared after them before laughing. "Those two," she said, walking back to her cabin.

**34. Relay**

The challange for the Final 6 of Total Drama Wasteland was to pick a partner for a relay race, and no one was surprised when Izzy glomped DJ and declared him her pick.

**35. Burst**

"Aaah! DJ, hurry up, I'm about to burst!" Izzy screamed. DJ slammed on the gas pedal, and he cried out to the sky "Why, why, WHY did she have to go into labor at my mother's birthday party?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

**36. Vegetable**

Izzy and DJ stared at each other, before Izzy shamefully lowered her head. "Yeah, a vegetable joke...very innapropiate," she mumbled while DJ went back to holding his comatose cousin's hand.

**37. Safety**

"Don't worry, the safety is on, I checked!" Izzy said to her husband, hiding behind a couch once Izzy had revealed her new gun.

**38. Compassion**

When Izzy saw DJ carefully pick out of Izzy's shoe and placed it outside the window, she was so touched she jumped at DJ and ravaged him right then and there.

Compassion pays off in the end.

**39. Experimentation**

"If you do it with Tyler..." Izzy slurred to her equally wasted boyfriend, before wrapping around the giggling and drunk blonde. "I promise to do it with Lindsay..."

The two girls drunk boyfriends giggled. "What's wrong with a l-little experimentation?" DJ asked, a little loud due to the alcohol.

"Yes!" Izzy cheered, letting go of Lindsay and causing the blonde to tip over.

**40. Nature**

"Ah, I love nature," DJ said, relaxing on the beach of the lake.

"So do I!" Izzy said, wrestling with an electric eel in the lake water.

**41. Heating**

DJ wasn't keen on the idea of turning the loft into a heating center for Izzy's new pet anaconda...but who could say no to that pout?

**42. Hollow**

"We're lucky this tree was hollow or we might not have escaped!" Izzy whispered as she and DJ were squeezed inside the tree trunk.

"Next time, don't call Eva an obvious lesbian or find a bigger trunk!" DJ whispered back, thoroughly squashed inside the trunk.

"Sorry!"

**43. Dependant**

Izzy was dependant of DJ for several things - bail money, alibis, additional help for transportation of exotic and dangerous animals...and a big strong loving pair of arms to hold her.

**44. Nightmare**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Izzy screamed, shooting out of bed. DJ was awake and holding her in an instant.

"The crashing plane dream?" DJ asked softly.

Izzy nodded and whimpered, clutching tight onto her boyfriend, who whispered soothing words.

**45. Minimalist**

"A what?" DJ asked, completely confused by the word Noah just used.

"Is that another word for dwarfist?" Izzy asked.

**46. Updating**

"DJ! Look! My latest update on my DJ x Izzy story got 10 reviews! Whoo hoo!" Izzy cried, happily leaping into her boyfriend's arms.

"Guess which one I wrote?" DJ asked playfully.

Izzy snorted. "Duh, the one whose screenname is DJLOVESIZZY,"

**47. Clone**

"If I had a clone, would you be willing to sleep with both of us?" Izzy asked DJ.

DJ thought about it. Izzy...and a second Izzy...in bed with DJ...at the same time...

"Hell yes," he answered.

**48. Sixty**

"When I'm sixty, I hope I still wake up beside you," DJ said to Izzy one day in the jacuzzi.

"Awwwww," Katie and Sadie cooed.

**49. Rail**

"Izzy, please don't ever do that again!" DJ gasped, having just pulled Izzy off the rail a second before the subway passed them.

Izzy giggled, but then she realized she had seriously scared her boyfriend. "Oh, DJ...Izzy promises!" she said, hugging him as his rapid breathing began to slow down.

**50. Pity**

When Heather told DJ she hoped he had life insurance dating Izzy, Izzy snickered and said "I pity you Heather".

"What?" Heather cried.

"I pity you because you'll never have a guy as amazing as DJ," Izzy said, leaning over to kiss her smiling boyfriend on the cheek.

"I love you," DJ said, meaning it with all his heart.

"I love you too," Izzy said, meaning it with all her soul.

"Whatever," Heather said, walking away as the couple shared a kiss.


End file.
